


Cerulean

by kaisoocatastrophe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoocatastrophe/pseuds/kaisoocatastrophe
Summary: Wherein Jongin is at the park to appreciate people and Kyungsoo sees colors.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time putting up my work in any platform! Got really interested to join this fest so I can work up my courage in letting other people read my work. I hope you appreciate this really short work of mine! Have a nice day! <3

_Is it really the end now?_

Kyungsoo can’t stop his tears from falling. His boyfriend just broke up with him like the 4 years that they were together were nothing. They were together since junior year of college. They learned a lot together, about each other and about how the world works. It has been wonderful throughout the relationship until this year came.

_It’s also just a week to go before our 5 th anniversary. Just why? But why is he also surrounded with a dark muddy pink aura now?_

_Dark muddy pink is for being dishonest._

“Are you okay?”

Kyungsoo froze. He heard that voice from time to time in his dreams which made him confused about his now ex-relationship. Kyungsoo tried his best to wipe off his tears before looking up at the person.

“Oh sorry, I think it’s a bit rude of me. It’s just that I was taking pictures around here and I saw that you’ve been here crying for a while and actually saw what happened so I decided to approach you. I also wanted to ask for your permission for using the picture I shot of you because really, it’s rare to see someone showing sadness with this kind of weather but then you’re here. It’s like destiny.” The guy rambled on. Kyungsoo just stared at the person because there he saw the aura surrounding the guy.

It’s violet overall but with specks of deep red, bright pink and most especially the specks of cerulean.

_Violet is for being intuitive, visionary, and artistic._

_Deep red is for being strong willed, grounded and realistic._

_Bright pink is for being sensual, affectionate and compassionate._

_Cerulean is for when your soul mate is right in front of you._

It’s just then that the guy made a face of realization. “You’re the one I see in my dreams. I thought I wouldn’t meet you anymore because I stopped having my dreams.” The guy said then smiled in relief.

“Well, I thought I don’t have a soul mate.”

“Well, I’m here in front of you soul mate. My name’s Jongin Kim, senior photography student. It’s nice to finally meet you…”

“Kyungsoo Doh, chef, and it’s nice to finally meet you too, Jongin Kim.” Kyungsoo genuinely smiled for the first time in the year.

It’s like the emotions he felt because of his break up was immediately gone. He now felt the serendipity that was missing and he somewhat ignored while he was still with his ex.

Well, that’s just how the universe works when you meet your soul mate.


End file.
